


Uncle Vinny

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [61]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Parker x Reader, clint x nat
Series: The Hawk Twins [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Uncle Vinny

When Parker came back, you were sitting with your headphones in, with your laptop in front of you. You were bobbing slightly as you worked on a new mix.

He grinned as he saw you, shooting a web on the ceiling so he could hang upside down to say hi to you. His face popped in front of yours, making you scream as you pulled your headphones off. “ ** _JESUS_**.” You breathed.

“Sorry, babe.” He blushed but stayed where he was. “Oh hey, you’re cute from this angle, too.” He pecked your nose as you blushed yourself.

“Ugh, you’re lucky I didn’t break your nose.” You watched him flip and land on his feet. “But, you’re cute from that angle, too.” You teased.

Vin came running in, followed by a worried looking Clint, and Nat. “I heard you scream, and JARVIS told them.” he told you.

“Sorry.” Parker instantly blushed, pulling his webbing off the ceiling. “That was my fault…” He chuckled lightly. “She was working on her laptop, so I kinda, hung upside down.”

“Ugh.” Vin shoved him. “Stop making my sister scream.” He teased.

Both Clint and Nat looked unamused but Clint gave you a smile. “Well as long as you’re fine.” He sighed. “I was afraid someone got in.”

“Grow up a little, Parker.” Nat told him.

“Nat!” You instantly frowned. “I’m sure you don’t tell Dad to grow up when he does something goofy, or childish.” You countered, which was true. Your father was the most childish adult in the tower, aside from Tony. Even then it was debatable at times.

“Because he’s actually done a bit of growing up now that he knew about the twins.” She looked at you, then back at Parker.

Vin looked taken aback, just as much as Clint did. Parker looked down, not sure what to say. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Barton.”

Clint’s hand went to her lower back. “How about we go back to that movie, yeah?” He suggested softly, unsure where this had suddenly come from. Before, she was much more laid back about it. He was still upset, but she seemed to be way more pissed than he was now. He gave you three a soft look, waving as she turned around.

You gave him a worried look, pulling Parker close by his hand. “It’ll be okay.” You said softly.

“I deserve it.” He mumbled, looking down. “I’m surprised they didn’t tell me to get out.”

Vin shook his head. “Nah, man. Even dad isn’t that pissed.” He shrugged. “Honestly, that surprised me, though. Nat’s been pretty laid back about everything.”

“Me, too.” You sagged. “It’s like they did a switch around.” You sighed. “I hope that it doesn’t last like this for too long.”

“Me, either.” Vin agreed, shoving Parker. “Video games?” He suggested, wanting to change the mood.

“Did Wade leave?” He asked. “I’m not up for birth talk.” He gave him a half smile.

Vin chuckled, nodding. “Yeah, said something about not wanting to have to grow parts back if he annoyed the team anymore.”

You smiled as he seemed to brighten. “Then I guess I’ll watch you guys play games.” You moved your laptop and headphones, making room.

Parker kissed your temple as Vin set things up. You put a pillow behind you and leaned back against it, glad to get some time with the two of them.

Vin grinned as he plopped next to you. “Better get used to hanging with you before you can’t hang anymore.” He teased. “Not without two screaming Parkers.”

You rolled your eyes at him but held a small smile. “You’re gonna love them, I know you will.” You poked his arm. “Speaking of….I was hoping you could make some art for their room?”

Parker watched as he brightened and smiled.

“Really? My art?” He asked. “You want my art on your kids’ walls?”

“Duh!” You pushed at him. “They need to learn young how talented their uncle is.” You said proudly. “And there’s no one I trust more to create the art for them.”

Vin sniffed. “Wow, I’m officially a sap.” He hugged you close. “Of course I’ll make some!”

You giggled and hugged him back. “We’ll get special frames.” You encouraged him. “Maybe when we know what we’re having, and their names, you can make something with them?”

He poked you. “You got it.” He beamed. “I’ll start thinking or some art ideas for the other paintings in the meantime.”

Parker kissed your cheek as you grinned. “Such a pretty smile.” He complimented you. “I love getting to see it.”

“Hey. I’m the one that supposed to make you blush.” You pouted. “That’s how this works.” You added, making him and Vin chuckle.

“I’m just getting good.” Parker shrugged.

“Sure.” Vin snorted. “You just get lucky.” He teased. “A little too lucky.” He wiggled his brows.

You laughed since it was so relieving to hear a joke about the situation. “Get to gaming, guys.” You grinned. You sat back as they got into it, going back to your laptop. You weren’t mixing anymore, but were looking up different things you could get Vin.

* * *

Clint brought Nat a smoothie he made. “You okay?” He asked gently. “That…that was more me than you back there.”

She shrugged and sipped at her drink. “The kid just can’t come back and pretend what he did was fine.” She told him honestly. “Not just getting her pregnant, either. The lying, too.”

“I didn’t know you were so upset about it.” He rubbed her back. “I thought that was all me.”

“I was, but not that bad. And then he came over acting like he didn’t do anything.” She sighed. “If he had eased in, it would’ve been different.” She explained. “But, he didn’t. It’s like he hopes that we all just forget about it.”

“I’m sure he hopes.” Clint nodded. “Did I forgive too quickly?”

She looked at him. “You forgave him already?” She asked, surprised, her eyebrows up.

He blinked. “Well I mean, I haven’t forgotten.” He quickly spoke. “Less…forgiven, and more…on edge? I’m not jumping down his throat, again, as I’ve done that, and so has Tony. I’m not gonna let him off, though.” He shrugged.

She nodded. “Me, either. Obviously.” She went back to the drink in her hand. “But, I can tell that she’s not happy with me now, either.”

He kissed her shoulder. “It’s a sucky feeling, huh?” He asked, running his hand gently up and down her back. “She’ll forgive you.”

She gave him a soft smile. “I have a feeling while we’ll be there for each other, we’re all gonna snap at each other, too. She seems strong headed and you know how I get when cranky.” She shrugged. “Such is family life, I guess, right?”

“Not an average family, but yeah.” He chuckled lightly. “As long as you don’t fight with me, babe.” He said teasingly. “Save that anger for when you’re having these guys.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get plenty.” She gave him a smirk. “Especially when they start walking!” She shook her head. “They’re all gonna start together.” There was a look of slight fear on her face. “Sometimes I don’t think I can do this.” She shook her head. “But it’s not something I can just drop.” Her stress was starting to get to her, and it was starting to show.

He took her hand in his. “We have each other.” He reminded her. “And I’ll be there every step of the way. Even when you get mean.”

She still looked unsure but squeezed his hand in return. “That means a lot, Clint.” She leaned against him.

“Well, you are my smoking hot wife.” He kissed her head. “Til death do us part.” He reminded her softly.

She let out a shaky breath and nodded. “Til death do us part.” She repeated, more to herself than anything.

Clint looked at her worriedly at that, but didn’t say anything. He just held her close.

* * *

You laughed when Vin got whiney after Parker beat him….again. “You weren’t this good when we started!” Vin pouted.

“I’m a fast learner.” Parker reminded him with a grin.

“Apparently.” He grumbled. “Different game?” He suggested.

“So I can beat you at that too?” Parker chuckled. You laughed at that, shaking your head.

“You’re getting bold, Parker.” Vin shook his head. “I bet I can beat you at something else.”

“Pick anything.” Your fiancé shrugged. You were enjoying this playfulness between them. The mood was light, and it helped with your emotions. You hoped this lasted as long as possible.

“Racing, Vin, really?” Parker scoffed, sending you into another round of giggles. He grinned at you, loving the sound. He kissed your nose, then your cheek, his heart warming. “Play me next game?” He asked you.

You nodded. “Of course.” you grinned. “I beat my dad, let’s see if I can beat you.”

“Dad sucks.” Vin pointed out. “Well…no not really.” He took back.

Laughing, you nudged him gently. “Just play.” You grabbed a pillow and leaned into it a bit, just watching them. You shut your laptop, enjoying the time with them.

Sometime later, the guys went to get some snacks and water for you, leaving you be in case you wanted to rest. You thought that resting sounded awesome, but you also wanted to keep spending time with them. You just watched the door, smiling as Parker peeked in.

“She’s still awake.” You heard him tell your brother.

Vin chuckled. “She was probably waiting for you, dork.”

“Oh.” Parker blinked then walked over to you. “I brought some orange slices.” He got on the bed and tugged you into his lap. “Thought you might like some.” He blushed lightly. “And it’s healthy.”

You giggled and leaned into him as you opened the small bag he had put them in. “Thank you.”

“Mm, dad just text me.” Vin eyed his phone. “Wants us to have a family night tonight?” He glanced at you.

“Wasn’t expecting that…” You sighed. “Not like we can say ‘no’. When are we going to do it? Now? We’ve already eaten dinner, and we’ve been in here a few hours.”

“Yeah, I’ll ask.” He typed as he told you. “Mhmm, now.”

“I’ll go hang with Mr. Stark.” Parker kissed your head. “Maybe he has some jobs for me.”

Vin watched as you instantly pouted. “Don’t get all gross on me.” He sighed, shaking his head.

You tossed an orange slice at him and pecked Parker’s cheek. “Can I text you?” You asked, hopeful.

He made eye contact with Vin for a moment before kissing your nose. “Yes, but focus on the family time?” He told you. “I’m sure they need it, as much as want it.”

“But I’ll miss you.” You kissed his jaw.

“It’ll be okay.” He promised, nodding. “I’ll hold you tonight.” He smiled softly.

You nodded and kissed him once more before getting off the bed. “Alright, let’s do this.” You told Vin.

“You make it sound like we’re off to do something you hate.” He teased.

“Kinda not in the best spirits with Nat.” You admitted. “She’s all….” You made claws and hissed, making him laugh.

“She is also pregnant.” Vin chuckled. “And scary on a normal day.” nant.” He pointed out with a shrug. “Maybe that was just that moment?” He suggested.

“I’m hoping.” You nodded. “Really hoping.” You linked your arm with his as you moved towards your parents.

“I wonder why dad chose tonight.” He hummed. “Maybe he hopes it’ll help her cool off?” He mused.

“Maybe.” You let out a small chuckle. “Probably movies?” That sounded nice, but there was no telling you’d all stay up to finish them, either.

“I’m assuming.” He agreed, walking into their room. “Your oldest twins have arrived.” He announced. Clint chuckled and rolled his eyes, and Nat shook her head.

You cautiously waved. “Family night?” You asked curiously. You kept close to Vin, ready to hide behind him if Nat flipped out again.

“Just thought we could all relax.” Clint nodded. “Thought we could all use it.”

Vin nodded, gently tugging you to where they sat. You leaned on him, remaining silent.

Clint hoped that this time would help mend things, but he only felt the tension thicken. “Movies? Or any special shows we can watch?”

You and Vin nodded. “A movie sounds good.” He agreed.

Clint used his phone to find a movie and quickly put it on the screen in front of you four. “Want snacks?” He offered.

“No, thanks. Parker gave me some orange slices.” You held up your bag.

“Vin?” Clint asked.

“I’m good, thanks dad.” Vin brushed his hair out of his face. “I snacked while he got those.”

Clint nodded and glanced at Nat, urging her to talk. “How about I get us all some drinks?” She tried.

“Apple juice?” You replied, eyes on the screen. For some reason, you were big on fruit at the moment.

“Sure, kiddo.” She stood. “Apple juice for everyone?”

Vin shrugged. “Sure.” He gave her a small smile.

“I’m more of an orange juice type of guy.” Clint chuckled, joking. “But I guess I can go with apple juice.”


End file.
